White Stork
Owing to its mythological reputation as the bringer of babies, the white stork (Ciconia ciconia) is an extremely popular bird. It also is the national bird of Belarus. The white stork has a stout body, distinctive long neck and slender legs for wading. The iridescent black wing feathers contrast with the bright white plumage of the head, neck and body, and a patch of black skin surrounds the eyes. The bare legs and straight, conical bill possess a strong red colour that is acquired as the bird reaches adulthood. The feathers of the lower neck and upper breast are elongated, forming a ruff that can be extended during courtship displays. The two sexes appear almost identical although males can be slightly larger. The plumage of juveniles is a dull, light brown colour and has a downy appearance; the black bill and pale brown legs slowly acquire the adult colouration as the bird ages. The white stork is almost voiceless and largely silent, although it does communicate with brief hissing noises and, most importantly, bill-clattering; this is most pronounced during breeding and nesting and the sound can carry great distances. Juveniles are capable of their own rendition, often accompanied by extensive whistling and croaking. Roles * It played Client from Hamsted in The Great Elephant Detective * It played One of the Scallions (along with Black Stork and Saddle-Billed Stork) in WildlifeTales Gallery Stork, White.jpg File:Ciconia ciconia .jpg white-stork.jpg Tarzan White Stork.png|Tarzan (1999) the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-153.jpg|The Smurfs (2011) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-62.jpg|Dumbo (1941) little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7228.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) IMG 0092.PNG IMG 1267.PNG IMG 6537.PNG IMG 8248.PNG IMG 8709.PNG IMG 8170.JPG IMG daa stork.jpeg Babar Stork.png|Babar (1989-1992) IMG 8375.JPG JEL Stork.jpg|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Birds, Porcupines, Giraffes, Bugs, Lions, Dragonflies, Tadpoles,Zebras, Penguins, Flamingos, and Baby Hippopotamuses Tasty.png Stilts.jpg Star meets White Stork.png Stilts the Stork.jpeg Junior storks.png Junior-0.jpg Junior-storks-17.8.jpg LPZ Long-legged Bird.png FeathersFromSmurfs.jpg Simpsons Tapped Out Stork.png 35CC1089-073E-47F5-A103-EA5511617511.jpeg DF5CBA57-1344-4729-9EBC-BFD05E26C41D.jpeg B1A58873-BE10-43B2-87EC-63AC5B752C5A.jpeg 01CAC8F2-FDA3-4BB8-8928-E7621A54B296.jpeg G-1941-04-18-bird07.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-stork.png G-1941-04-18-bird11.png G-1941-04-18-animals.png Mm-1937-10-15-stork.png Ribbits-riddles-stork.png Stork in hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan.png Safari Island Stork.png Zoo Miami Stork.png Akron Zoo Stork.png Stork TLG.png White-stork-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Stork playmobil.jpg Simba the king lion long legged bird.png Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Stork.png Wild Republic Storks.png Family Guy Storks.png|Family Guy (1999-present) See Also * Marabou Stork * Black Stork * Saddle-Billed Stork * Yellow-Billed Stork * Wood Stork * African Openbill * Asian Openbill * Oriental White Stork * Jabiru * Lesser Adjutant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Storks Category:Herons and Relatives Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Storks Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:White Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:The Legend of Korra Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:T.O.T.S Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals